Sobre Nosotros
by gold dust gyp
Summary: Una amistad, favores ridículos y muchos recuerdos. (au)
1. Chapter 1

**Sobre Nosotros…**

"Siento que haya ocurrido este mal entendido…Porque ha sido un malentendido."

-beep-

"Tú sabes que te quiero, ¿lo sabes verdad?"

-beep-

"No deberías de haberte enojado, ya te había dicho que el me gustaba desde que era niña."

"Ahora que recuerdo tú me botaste en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis por salir con Susana, estamos a mano."

-beep-

"Terry…. Somos amigos…. No puedes estar enojado para siempre."

-beep-

"Le diré a tu madre que su hijo se está portando como un crio."

-beep-

"No puedo creer que Anthony se vaya a casar… ¿sabías que cuando éramos niños él me prometió casarse conmigo?"

-beep-

"Recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, a Paty y a Annie se les caía la baba por ti y Susana se echó un gas de lo nerviosa que estaba."

"Quiero disculparme por el aliento a cebolla que tenía aquel día en la obra escolar, quien iba a decir que la chica que hacia Julieta se fuera a enfermar y que la Julieta suplente le diera una crisis de pánico, los aros de cebolla estaban muy buenos, por cierto."

-beep-

"Terry…. Sé que estás ahí. ¿Quieres que siga hablando?"

-beep-

"Estoy escuchando a The Cure ¿te acuerdas cuando tuviste tu fase gótica? ¿O era emo?"

-beep-

"Oye, lo lamento mucho, fue una tontería."

-beep-

"Mañana es domingo, siempre nos vemos los domingos, ¿romperás la tradición? "

"Tengo mi bicicleta aquí conmigo, extraño tus clases de manejo… lamento haberte chocado el auto dos veces."

-beep-

"Eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener, ¿sabes que la primera vez que te vi creí que eras gay?"

"Lo de gay lo digo porque eres muy guapo, y esos siempre son gay."

-beep-

"Estoy diciendo estupideces, he tomado mucho, creo que estoy ebria."

-beep-

"Oye, no sabía que te sentías así, pudiste haberme dicho antes."

Al último mensaje Terry pensó en levantar el teléfono, estaba tomando una taza de café, del mismo que el hermano de Candy, y también su amigo Albert, le había traído de su viaje a Colombia.

No era amante del café, pero Candy sí. El prefería tomar una taza de té que lo relajara y no lo pusiera hiperactivo como lo hacían las tazas de café negro que Candy le daba.

Candy Andley había cambiado su vida, ya fuera para bien… O para mal.

Cuando había cumplido dieciséis años se había mudado a América a la casa de su madre Eleanor. Toda su vida había vivido en Inglaterra con su padre y su esposa insufrible, o más bien había ido de internado en internado, porque era rara la vez que veía a su padre, estaba tan ocupado que había sido el pretexto perfecto para la madrastra de Terry, cuando este la habida encontrado en la cama con otro hombre que no era Richard Grandchester.

Terry había soltado la risotada cuando les sorprendió y se había largado a fumar como chimenea a su habitación.

La misma que tenía detectores de humo.

Ese mismo año que se mudó, el colegio en el que Eleanor lo había matriculado había cometido la torpeza de ponerlo dos cursos abajo alegando problemas con el papeleo y algunas materias faltantes en el programa anterior.

A Terry no le había importado mucho, los maestros eran muy despistados y los alumnos eran bastantes como para darles la atención que cada adolescente incomprendido necesitaba, la escuela pública era más relajada que todos los internados a los que había asistido en su vida, entre clases iba a la parte trasera junto a los basureros donde hacia cigarrillos con la hierba que le vendía un chico al que le decían "Cuki ", lo había dejado a la semana porque la marihuana le hacía deprimirse más. Eventualmente regreso a sus cigarrillos normales, y pronto le agarro el gusto a los cigarros mentolados que Eleanor traía regados por toda la casa.

A veces para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, ambos se sentaban en el pórtico de la casa de verano de Eleanor y se fumaban los mentolados o unos Camel, después miraban el pasto recién cortado y fresco sin decir una sola palabra.

Eleanor le había visto tan solitario por esos tiempos que le había comprado una guitarra, era una Gibson, y Terry había aprendido a tocar algunas canciones con un manual que se había sacado de la biblioteca, se sentaba en la hora del almuerzo solo con su bandeja de comida y el manual en mano, entonces podía sentir la mirada de esa chica, esa pequeña rubia con pecas en la nariz que se hacia la tonta cada vez que él le pillaba mirándolo.

Estaba en su mismo curso y se sentaba detrás de él, a veces hacia un ruidito que lo inquietaba, también la había visto morder la goma del lápiz como un perrillo latoso, sabía que su nombre era Candy y que se juntaba con la chica gordita y la tímida de su clase de química, a veces también les había sorprendido a las tres mirando hacia donde él estaba.

Por suerte para Terry, en su clase de física avanzada había hecho buenos amigos con Stear, el chico era un ratón de biblioteca pero tenían algunas cosas en común y sus chistes le tenían riendo por horas.

— Y ahí estaba ella, desnuda en la cama esperándome con una pizza por si tenía hambre — conto Stear sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Terry sonrió perezosamente y apago el cigarrillo con una zapatilla deportiva. — ¿Y entonces se acabó el sueño?

— ¡Que era real!

Ahí en el patio de la escuela, Terry vio a la chica con pecas sentada en las bancas que esta vez lo miraba descaradamente mientras se cuchicheaba con una amiga rubia de frente muy grande.

— Creo que esas chicas te están mirando.

Terry asintió y espero a que la chica con pecas se parara, (no creía que lo fuera hacer), pero Candy se paró de las bancas y fue hacia ellos, a Terry le pareció que la escena la hacía ver como el gato y a ellos los pequeños ratones.

Aunque ella era más pequeña que ellos, tal vez un pequeño gatito.

— Hola…— dijo la chica al fin frente a los dos jóvenes tragando un poco de saliva. — Mi nombre es Candy, mi amiga y yo…

— Hola, Candy. — Terry miro como su amigo se presentaba primero, a Stear le gustaban las chicas petite. — Mi nombre es Stear y él es Terry.

Candy asintió menos nerviosa y le dio una ligera mirada coqueta a los dos. — Si, ya me sabía sus nombres… Como sea, mi amiga Susana, la chica cruzada de brazos en las bancas, ella me pidió que les diera esto.

Los ojos de los chicos miraron a la rubia de gran frente.

Fue entonces que esa chica Candy de ojos grandes, les entrego un volante a cada uno, — Es una fiesta de Halloween, será en la casa de Susana y tienen que ir disfrazados.

— ¡Hey! Me encantan este tipo de fiestas, ahí estaremos — prometió Stear bastante feliz por la invitación.

Y esa fue la primera vez que cruzaron palabras, o al menos la primera vez que ella se dirigía a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry acomodo bien su máscara, su cabello se estaba aplastando en esa cosa.

Habían aparcado muy lejos de la casa de esa chica Susana porque el vecindario ya estaba lleno de carros. Stear llevaba esos antifaces ridículos y el colorido traje de Robín el chico maravilla y el… bueno… él era Batman.

A su favor tenía que decir que Stear había sido el de la idea y el que había conseguido los disfraces en la tienda de segunda mano tan pronto como los vio.

Y no es que ser Batman fuera una vergüenza, pero Stear había conseguido los disfraces un poco pequeños…

Las ramas de los arboles estaban cubiertas con papel sanitario que colgaba sin más, en el jardín había algunas manos de plástico enterradas en el césped y una enorme calabaza con luces para alumbrar, junto a la puerta había algunas chicas vestidas de conejitas playboy con vasos de plástico con ponche en mano y un poco borrachas ya.

— Esta fiesta se ve muy bien. — dijo Stear moviendo las cejas sugerente y Terry rio por lo bajo.

Inmediatamente les recibió Susana la anfitriona, la chica llevaba un corto vestido rosa con un pequeño logo que decía Barbie y flequillo que tapaba su frente. Sí que parecía una Barbie… Terry le sonrió y Susana a él.

— Adelante chicos, hay ponche y cervezas en la cocina.

La casa estaba llena de gente cayéndose de ebria y música tan fuerte que hacia retumbar las paredes, en los sofás algunas parejas se besaban y una de ellas era el hermano menor de Stear, Archie, besándose con una chica pelirroja como si no hubiera mañana.

Terry soltó la risotada cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. — Oye, Stear ¿esa no es tu prima Elisa?

Las mejillas de Stear se cubrieron de carmesí y mejor se encogió de hombros. — Mañana se estará lamentando.

Terry asintió, no era tan incestuoso porque Stear le había explicado anteriormente que eran pariente lejanos, y bueno pues Elisa siempre le estaba tirando los tejos a él y su a hermano y ahora que había conocido a Terry tampoco había perdido la oportunidad.

En la cocina había una pirámide de latas de cerveza y sobre la barra de mármol estaba el enorme cuenco con ponche rojizo, también había cajas de pizza fría y algunos tazones con pretzels y cheetos. Terry observo entonces a una chica disfrazada de Miss Piggy devorando lo que parecía un tazón con brownies de los que nadie se había percatado, la chica tenía la boca cubierta con chocolate y sus ojos ya rojos…. En eso llego la gordita de su clase de química, vestida de Velma de Scooby-Doo algo escandalizada porque esos Brownies tenían el ingrediente secreto, a cortesía de Cuki…

— ¡Candy! — grito Velma alarmada arrancándole el tazón con brownies. — ¿pero qué haces?

La chica rubia trato de limpiarse el chocolate de la boca y sonrió feliz. — Comiendo, están muy buenos, ¿no quieres? Son de chocolate.

— ¡No! —su amiga la miro como si hubiera dicho algo muy estúpido. — ¡Tienen marihuana!

A Terry se le hizo conocida Miss Piggy, ese cabello rubio rizado y alborotado era el de Candy, la chica que le miraba en la cafetería y en las clases que compartían desde la última fila, la chica que les había invitado.

Se estaba drogando con los brownies y no lo sabía.

En eso Stear se le adelanto y fue con ambas chicas a "ser de ayuda".

— ¿Esta bien tu amiga?

Velma de Scooby-Doo asintió.

— Ha comido muchos pastelitos, su tía la va a regañar si se entera…

Miss Piggy reía descontroladamente tratando de alcanzar el bowl de brownies que su amiga tenia agarrado fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras, Stear no perdía oportunidad para coquetear con la gordita, y bueno, la amiga de Candy estaba tartamudeando para ese entonces, Terry ya no sabía quién era más patético en esa fiesta; si el por llevar un disfraz dos tallas más pequeño, la cerdita Candy con los ojos rojos de tanta hierba en los pastelitos de chocolate, o Stear con la amiga tartamuda.

El muchacho se agarró a reír tan fuerte que varias personas voltearon a verle y entonces Candy se unió a él y ambos rieron.

Para ese entonces ya se había quitado la nariz de plástico de Miss Piggy y en su lugar vio una naricilla respingada con un montón de pecas y escucho el timbre de su risa que era muy peculiar, le hizo reír más, tenía una alegría impresa que le hacía sentir bien.

Era como cuando ves un rostro que se destaca por ser más interesante que los demás y se te queda grabado en la memoria, Terry sabía que no iba olvidar esa risa.

Terry tenía muchos recuerdos de Candy y con ella.

Tenían muchos años de amigos.

Y si, su amistad era un poco… extraña.

Ella era algo escandalosa y el como el caballero de brillante armadura que no era, siempre corría a su auxilio.

Le quería mucho y ella le quería a él, Candy se había convertido en una extremidad que no estaba en su cuerpo, o en otro órgano que necesitaba para vivir y aunque a veces se peleaban mucho y dejaban de hablarse por semanas hasta que uno de los dos recapacitaba y hacia las paces con el otro.

Era solo que tenían muchos años de ser amigos, y la gente cambia.

Ella seguía siendo la misma, pero el no.

Los simples juegos y los flirteos ya no eran lo mismo.

Terry ya no estaba seguro de seguir viendo en ella a la chica disfrazada de Miss Piggy que comía pastelillos con receta secreta.

Candy ya no era esa chica que tenía que cuidar como si fuera la hermanita que nunca tuvo, no es que alguna vez le hubiera visto como a una "hermanita".

Habían hecho cosas que los hermanos no hacen…

Pero para Candy todo eso había sido experimentación, o al menos eso le había dicho la última vez que se habían visto cuando el había tratado de decirle lo que sentía.

Ya no soportaba ser su pañuelo de lágrimas cada vez que tarzan pecoso tenía una decepción amorosa (como siempre), la última con ese tipo Anthony que nunca le había caído, tal vez era muy mal amigo si por dentro se alegraba de que al fin hubiera botado a Candy….

Había algo que le hacía sospechar de Anthony Brown y su pasatiempo con las flores.

Terry miro el cuadro que enmarcaba una fotografía de ambos de la navidad pasada.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Terry sabía que era ella, cualquier persona normal hubiera colgado al minuto, pero no Candy…

El teléfono sonó y después el ruido cesó, pero volvió a sonar y Terry camino a la cocineta donde decidió cocinar sin molestarse por atender el teléfono.

"Terry… sé que estás ahí. Ya sé que dije cosas muy feas y me lamento, oye, ¿no era en serio lo que me dijiste, verdad?"

"Hoy estaba recogiendo algunas cosas porque mi compañera de piso se va a mudar y no quiero que se confunda y se lleve algo mío, ¿a que no sabes que encontré? Bueno supongo que no es importante pero tu disfraz de Batman estaba en uno de mis cajones, ¿te acuerdas? El disfraz que Stear te consiguió para la fiesta de brujas… "

-beep-

"¿Te veré el Domingo? "


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Y bien? —Albert le miro con las manos en jarras. — ¿Terry al fin te ha contestado?

Candy negó con cara de pocos amigos, soplando fuertemente contra un mechón que apenas y le estorbaba en la cara — ¡me está haciendo la ley del hielo!

Candy Andley se desbordo sin más sobre el sofá de su hermano aquel domingo por la tarde que se suponía era sagrado para ella y su mejor amigo.

Los domingos eran normalmente el día menos excitante de la semana y por consecuente se habia convertido en el dia de ambos, era tradición desde el colegio, nada podía interponerse…

¡Ni siquiera veía a sus novios ese día por estar con Terry!

Solo recordaba dos domingos sin él y era aquella ocasión en que Terry había volado a Inglaterra porque su padre se casaba con su tercera esposa y la segunda vez cuando dicha esposa había muerto y el señor Grandchester estaba destruido.

— ¿Se puede saber porque se molestaron?

Candy sofoco su rostro con una almohada y pensó.

Eran tantas cosas…

— Él me dijo que está enamorado de mí…

— ¿Y tú que hiciste?

— Ese es el problema, no sabía qué hacer, solo me reí y después dije un montón de tonterías.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Que no le había dicho….

— ¿Candy?

Después de la fiesta de Halloween y de la penosa incidente con los brownies, Candy había quedado castigada dos semanas sin salidas con sus amigas, la tía Elroy le había retado y también le había hecho saber cuan decepcionada estaba de ella.

Candy y su hermano habían sido criados por la hermana de su padre debido a trágicos sucesos, tanto Candy como su hermano Albert eran chicos tranquilos y que más que dar problemas a la señora Elroy, era compañía.

Su tía a veces era estricta, pero era de esperarse, sus sobrinos eran lo único que le quedaba de familia y quería lo mejor para ellos.

Albert había entrado ese año a la universidad y aunque se había matriculado en la Northwestern, se mudó a los dormitorios del campus, por lo que ahora solo estaban Elroy y Candy solas en la casa y Elroy no dejaba de preocuparse por el bien de su sobrina.

A Candy le avergonzaba un poco lo que había pasado y si estuviera más confiada, podría asegurar que ese bowl de brownies que le había ofrecido Susana tenía marihuana intencionalmente.

Naturalmente no había delatado a Susana. También podía ser un mero accidente, le agradaba Susana, era una chica muy dulce pero a veces juraba que la utilizaba, como aquella tarde que no dejaba de molestarla para que fuera a invitar a ese chico Terry y a su amigo a la fiesta de disfraces, porque bueno, Candy sabía que Susana se moría por el chico extranjero, no dejaba de mirarlo en el almuerzo y hasta le había ofrecido dinero por cambiar su horario que coincidía en casi todas las materias con el muchacho.

Pero había algo que Susana no sabía… a Candy también le gustaba el chico y su horario.

¿Tal vez se había vengado?

Aunque Candy no se hacía muchas ilusiones con las caras bonitas, la mayoría de los muchachos guapos que conocía eran insufribles, y este chico era el joven más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

En clase de literatura Candy se quedaba embobada con los labios del joven mientras declamaba alguna línea del libro de la semana que la profesora les ponía a leer. Le gustaba su cabello castaño despeinado y su mirada desinteresada en cualquier asunto, su cuerpo atlético y perfecto, sus facciones afiladas, sus ojos azules, ¿o eran verdes?

Era alto… a Candy no le gustaban los chicos altos porque ella era bajita y su amor platónico Anthony era de estatura mediana y tampoco le gustaba usar tacones.

Porque si había una manía muy mala en ella era comparar a todos los chicos con Anthony Brown, el mariscal de campo de la escuela, el muchacho que solía ser de lo más amable con ella porque se conocían desde niños, y el Anthony Brown que ya no le daba ni la hora.

De solo pensar en la noche de brujas le daba vergüenza, ¿Qué habría pensado ese chico Terry de ella?

Ni si quiera se acordaba si habían intercambiado palabras, solo recordaba haberlo escuchado reír, una risa fuerte y agradable que por alguna razón le había provocado reír también, aunque Candy hubiera deseado estar sobria para apreciarlo mejor en su traje de Batman, porque ni el Batman de las películas se veía tan bien como Terry, le ajustaba perfecto y Susana no había dejado de hablar de lo perfecto que era su trasero a la mañana siguiente.

Candy no acostumbraba mirarle el trasero a los chicos, pero tenía que admitir que el derriére de Terry era uno muy bonito.

Esa mañana en clase de literatura Candy aprovecho para echarle una mirada curiosa al chico; Terry se veía de lo más guapo todo vestido con una playera negra con cuello de tortuga y una camisa de franela, su cabello largo estaba aplastado en una gorra de beisbol y parecía sonreírle a la profesora quien le estaba proponiendo estelarizar en la obra escolar.

Candy suspiro por lo bajo.

Y Terry volteo, el muchacho le miro de reojo y Candy no supo si era producto de su imaginación pero el muchacho le guiño el ojo.


	4. Chapter 4

También había un domingo que Candy nunca iba a olvidar.

Tenía diecisiete años.

Era el día de los enamorados…

Y ella estaba de novia con ese chico Michael que era estudiante de medicina, el chico era muy mono y se dejaba ver cada que sus exámenes se lo permitían pero lo que Candy no se sospechaba era que Michael rompería con ella un día antes de San Valentín.

El muchacho le había dicho que había conocido a alguien más, con los ojos brillantes le conto sobre una chica que estaba en su clase de anatomía y que era la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida… e inteligente, no es que Candy no lo fuera pero con ella simplemente no había esa chispa, entre otras cosas….

" _Ella si tiene ambiciones, tiene sueños, ella es muy madura."_

A Candy le pareció que Michael entraba demasiado en detalles, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle saber lo perfecta que era esa chica? ¿No podía simplemente romper la relación sin hacerle sentir mal? ¿Porque tenía que ser tan grosero?

A Candy le gustaba Michael. Faltaba decir que ya se había hecho ilusiones en su cabeza sobre su brillante futuro con ella colgada de su brazo.

Tal vez él tenía razón, Candy no sabía lo que quería de la vida. Pero tía Elroy le aprobaba y tía Elroy nunca le aprobaba ningún novio o las cosas que hacía.

Así que en la mañana del domingo ahí estaba ella mirando el techo de su cuarto, escuchando una de esas canciones tristes que le gustaban a Terry.

No era que el día de San Valentín le importara, de hecho ni siquiera pensaba en celebrarlo con Michael porque este ya le había avisado con anterioridad que tenía mucho que estudiar el domingo, pero lo que le había dicho.

" _Ella si tiene ambiciones, tiene sueños, ella es muy madura."_

El muy idiota le había llamado inmadura, ¿Qué esperaba con una chica de diecisiete años?

La rubia prendió el televisor y se puso a mirar la película de amor que pasaban en el cable, la pareja del televisor se besaba y se hacia el amor, tal vez Michael no había tenido más palabras que decirle o solamente estaba harto de que nunca se hubieran acostado y esa chica que era muy madura era una nueva posibilidad.

Tal vez ya lo habían hecho.

El día estaba de lo más aburrido, todo el mundo estaba ocupado, Albert había avisado que no iba a venir a casa porque saldría con su novia e incluso tía Elroy iba a salir con ese señor Mcgregor que no dejaba de mandarle rosas a la casa desde que la había conocido en una reunión de unas amistades.

Annie estaba de viaje con sus padres y Patty saldría con ese chico simpático Stear.

Se hizo dos coletas y se quedó en su pijama con estampado de ositos, tenía un poco de gripe y la nariz como la grana. Se preguntó si Terry había aceptado la insistente invitación de Susana.

Faltaba decir que Susana había recibido su regalo de cumpleaños meses antes y ahora tenía unos pechos perfectos, regalo de su padre que era un cirujano muy reconocido, ahora faltaba mucho a la escuela porque se la pasaba haciendo sesiones de fotos para algunos contratos que le habían salido como modelo para una revista de adolescentes.

Era alta, esbelta, rubia y de grandes senos.

Mientras que ella apenas alcanzaba el metro sesenta y era plana como una tabla, tenía la cara cubierta de pecas y un cabello tan rizado a más no poder.

No había duda que Terry saldría con ella, a veces decía que Susana parecía una Barbie solo para molestarle.

Ya no se hablaban y no porque Candy no lo quisiera, Susana de repente había decidido ignorarle.

Candy se sentó sobre el colchón de su cama cuando escucho un ruido, después otro….

Alguien le estaba tirando piedras a su ventana y cuando se asomó para ver quién era, una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro.

Parado sobre el perfecto pasto de la tía Elroy, Terry sostenía un ramo de margaritas y una caja de bombones en la otra mano.

Estaba comenzando a llover y el clima estaba bochornoso extrañamente; el joven llevaba sus gafas oscuras y una gorra de los Mets, unos jeans gastados con una simple playera blanca.

 _¿Por qué no estaba con Susana? ¿Qué hacía Terry trayéndole flores?_

— ¡Abre la puerta! — Grito el muchacho desde abajo — ¡Candy!

Candy le ignoro por un momento y se dejó llevar por la ensoñación de Terry sacando su guitarra y cantándole alguna canción mientras le declaraba su amor profundo.

La llevaría a pasear en su carro convertible rojo que su padre le había regalado para navidad o mejor aún, la montaría con él en su vieja motocicleta que había comprado con sus ahorros, juntos pasearían con la brisa golpeándoles las mejillas y Candy le abrazaría el talle por un largo tiempo.

Candy se mordió los cachetes y aterrizo en la realidad.

La muchacha corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor y abrir la puerta.

Afuera Terry ya se había quitado las gafas y sonreía divertido — ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Candy le sonrió con sorpresa y emocionada trato de tomar el ramo de margaritas en sus manos, pero Terry alzo su brazo con las flores y le dio la caja de chocolates.

— Las flores son para la señora Elroy — el muchacho le entrego la caja de chocolates. — Estos son para ti, son tus favoritos.

Candy los tomo sin pensarlo y mordió el primero sabiéndole muy muy amargo.

A ella nunca le regalaban flores, claro, las flores eran para las mujeres que eran amadas, o al menos para la galantería, nadie era galante con ella, la única vez que le habían dado flores era porque estaba en el hospital y le habían sacado el apéndice.

Noto la mirada penetrante de Terry, le estaba sonriendo mucho y Candy solo pudo reír nerviosa — Te la has creído — el joven le entrego las flores. — Si son para ti.

— Gra, gracias. — pero la curiosidad no pudo con ella. — ¿porque me has traído flores?

La sonrisa de Terry se ensancho mientras sus ojos chispeaban extrañamente — Tu hermano me hablo diciéndome que Michael te había terminado.

Albert era muy entrometido.

— ¡Es un chismoso! ¡No volveré a contarle nada! — chillo Candy sintiéndose bastante abochornada.

— Yo pienso que es una buena noticia.

— ¿Y eso porque?

¿Sería acaso que Terry sentía algo por ella?

El silencio se hizo presente unos cuantos minutos, para eso ya estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala mientras Candy cambiaba los canales como una maniaca pero la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa.

— Porque Michael era un tipo muy idiota.

A Terry le desagradaba Michael desde aquel día en que Candy había salido de la casa con un vestido muy corto y su asno novio le había dicho al mismo Terry que solo salía con ella porque se la quería tirar.

¿Con que tipo de patanes salía Candy?

Claro que ese chico no era idiota y actuaba muy formal con la tía de Candy quien quedaba siempre muy encantada, con Albert había tratado de hacer lo mismo, pero su hermano no era tonto y le había interrogado sobre los intereses que tenía para con su hermana y podía decirse que Michael nunca sabía bien que decir. A Candy a veces la veía entusiasmada pero Terry igual sabía que la joven era demasiado inocente.

Candy no era de las rubias despampanantes pero era bonita y le gustaba a muchos chicos, entre ellos iba también Archie Cornwell, el hermano de Stear, Terry le conocía bien y le agradaba aunque era algo engreído y algo busca pleitos pero tenía cerebro.

Igualmente tampoco le convencía para Candy.

— Nunca me habían dado flores, gracias.

El joven asintió en silencio y le tomo de la mano.

Candy quedo congelada.

Hoy era el día.

Terry aprovecho para quitarle el control remoto y poner alguna serie en el televisor, le irritaba que Candy nunca le dejara en ningún canal por más de tres minutos.

Candy resoplo compungida — Aunque hubiera preferido rosas, nunca me han dado rosas…

El joven sonrió y le paso el brazo por los hombros mientras Candy acorrucaba su cabeza en su hombro.

— Las margaritas son para que te alegres, hoy no he venido a conquistarte. — dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo.

Candy puso los suyos en blanco.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el sofá, Candy hizo palomitas y bebieron Dr. Pepper, después siguió la caja de chocolates y Terry le ayudo comiendo algunos aunque por supuesto ella se comió la mayoría… al menos tenia buen cutis y su metabolismo era rápido.

Candy miro de reojo a Terry y sonrió con timidez, si bien solo eran amigos a Candy le pareció que esto podría ser tomada como una cita.

— Gracias por quedarte conmigo, no tenías que hacerlo, ¿sabes?

— Tenía que hacerlo, hoy es domingo, los domingos son nuestros. — contesto el muchacho muy atento a la película de ciencia ficción y tomando de su gaseosa sin siquiera mirarle.

— Si… pero hoy es San Valentín, podrías haber salido con Susana y se de buena fuente que ella fue a Victoria Secret este viernes…

— Probablemente necesitaba calzones. — dijo divertido.

Ambos estallaron en risas y los ojos de la joven casi lagrimearon.

— Susana no es mi amiga — explico seriamente el muchacho mirándole fijamente esta vez. — Y tampoco le quiero, así que no veo porque tendría que salir con ella hoy...

Candy sintió un ligero cosquilleo, el nerviosísimo la invadió que solo se le ocurrió tomar el control y cambiar de programación. — Los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos. — declaro la rubia echándose un puño de palomitas a la boca.

Terry enarco una ceja — ¿Quién lo dice?

— Lo escuche en una película.

— ¿Has estado viendo cuando Harry conoció a Sally? — pregunto el castaño muy entretenido con las reacciones nerviosas de Candy.

— Puede que sí, puede que no.

— ¿Entonces no nos consideras amigos? — el joven se acercó más, si es que eso era posible pues estaban sentados en el mismo sofá.

— ¡Y somos los mejores! — Candy pensó en algo que decir después de ponerse en una situación tan incómoda ella misma, eso era lo que le gustaba de Terry, que no importaba que tan malhumorada o triste estuviera, estar con él era como entrar a otro universo donde después de algunas horas con él podía olvidar todos sus problemas. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que le había dicho Michael en toda la tarde…

— Pero las amistades tienden a arruinarse por muchas cosas…

Hablando de respuestas ambiguas.

Terry aprovecho para quitarse la gorra y ponérsela a ella, otra gorra más que nunca volvería a ver porque Candy nunca se las quería devolver alegando que ella las necesitaba para que no le salieran más pecas.

— No te preocupes Candy, seremos amigos por mucho tiempo. — aseguro el joven de manera simple.

Candy no supo que decir pero fue en ese instante que se miraron por un breve momento acercándose tanto al punto de juntar sus labios, era el primer beso de muchos…

Tal vez Harry tenía razón y los hombres no podían ser amigos de las mujeres.


End file.
